Goggle Boy
by Tears
Summary: A tribute to Daisuke Motomiya, now that 02's over. ...*sniffs* ...it reflects back on most things in his life. Please review... (I also have one with Ken, too! ^_~)


goggleboy

Author's Note: AAH!! This is a tribute to Daisuke, the Goggle Boy. He's gonna be gone after this season, no more of him…awful, huh? If you read, please have the heart to not flame. I mean, come on! That's the last thing I need right now. Flame all my other fics, just not this one!! Anywayz…please…review…

Goggle Boy  
Motomiya Daisuke

__

Akiramenna…saa, buttobasou ze

For me, it's just one of those days. It's always one of those days. Where a guy like me has to be whatever they gotta be. And what am I? I'm whatever you want me to be. But I can only be myself. So why must those people expect so much outta me? Am I not what they expected me to be? Well, I have something to tell them all. I am what I am. And this is me.

__

Makernanne! kono shoubu wa zettai   
Moshi nigetara ore nya   
Kono googuru wo kakeru shikaku wa nee 

I've been through so much to just throw it all away. But deep inside, I know it'll remain with me. No matter how old I get, there will always be this part of me inside my heart. The Digital World will never fade from my memories. Never. That's where I met everyone. And that's how we all got to know each other…me, Daisuke Motomiya…Miyako Inoue…Iori Hida…Takeru Takaishi…Hikari Yagami…and Ken Ichijouji.

__

Yakusoku sa otoko doushi no   
Tatakau ze nani ga attemo   
Mendou kusee koto wa   
Wakannee kedo yatsura buttobasu 

I owe it all to some people more than myself. The people I grew up with made me what I am today. I'm athletic, optimistic, obnoxious and…smart. I wish. I could be smart if I wanted to, right? I guess I am. My mom always told me that you can be whatever you wanna be if you try hard enough. I never tried to be smart, so does that mean that I'm not? Well, I can't be that stupid, I made it all the way to grade 7. …I'm not stupid, though. Of course I'm not. I don't have to be. I am what I am. And I'm not stupid.

__

Sekai wo sukuu koto yori   
Maketakunee kedo sa 

Even if I grow up, and learn far past my years, my name is still imprinted somewhere within me. I am Daisuke. Daisuke Motomiya, Mr. _Goggle-head_…Goggle Boy…what does that name mean to me? Tai gave me these goggles. I wear them, as if I just won a million dollars. But wearing these goggles, and respect, is better than any million dollars. Ever. All I ever wanted was to be respected, and I felt that's not what I was getting. Would it be true? Did my friends see me as some kind of joke? But they're my friends. Why did they stick by me to the end? Do they actually care for me? …of course they do. I wouldn't be what I am without them, and they wouldn't be what they are without me. We are elite. I am elite because I'm with them.

__

Googuru wa shitteru ze   
Tatakai to yuuki no imi   
Itsu demo soba de miteta   
Googuru wa akashi da ze   
Ano hito kara ore e to   
Watasareta taisetsu na   
Monshou to onaji na no sa   
Kakkoii daro 

What will I remember the most from my adventures in the Digital World? Could it be…Hikari? She was a good friend, she really was. I respected her, even if she shoved me to the side and let Takeru in her life. …I liked her. I didn't know if it was really hard to tell, but yeah, I did like her. Although she walked off with Takeru. Takeru. People said he was a better image of me. That's a lie! That's all a lie! I was just as good as he was! I was…I am. I still am. To all the people who saw me as nothing but a big-mouthed, obnoxiously, stupid loser, I hope they finally realize that people like me don't have to live up to their expectations. I'm not sorry if I wasn't what you thought I was. I'm not sorry if I'm a jerk. I'm not sorry if I'm an idiot. I'm only sorry that you couldn't see me for who I really was…a person. A person just like anyone else. Just like you.

__

Saisho wa sa bibitteta kedo   
Erabarecha yaru shika nai ze   
Kudakeru made atare   
Bokoboko ni sarechattemo buttobasu

Who will I miss the most? I had friends, and lots of them. There was Miyako, Iori, Hikari, Takeru and Ken. But the person I'll miss the most is V-Mon. V-Mon and Chibimon were the best friends I ever had. If it weren't for them, I never would've succeeded. They were my ultimate motivation. My only ultimate motivation are my friends. But if it weren't for V-Mon, I never would've opened my eyes and seen the good in people…in everyone. V-Mon was the only one who knew I had a good heart deep inside, and he respected me too. That was what I've always truly wanted. …respect. Thank you, V-Mon. For everything.

Mecha kucha datte iun daro?   
Hometeru ze, sore wa

And then there was my sister, Jun Motomiya. She was annoying! She was always invading my space, always mocking me, and always complaining about who she liked and this and that…but then again…she was always there for me wasn't she? She was always there when I was frustrated, always there when I needed a second opinion or advice. She was always there for me. Always. I used to get frustrated at the thought that Takeru had a cool older brother, or Hikari always had Tai with her, and wondered why I get stuck with Jun. I got stuck with Jun because…she's my sister. I got stuck with her because she's special. She has a special quality no one else has…respect for me. No matter how much she bothered me, she was always there for me in the end, wasn't she? She was. As I will always be for her. Always.

Googuru wa shitteru ze   
Yuujou to mirai no imi   
Hontou no chikara kureru   
Googuru wa akashi da ze   
Koitsu de miru sekai wa   
Kagayaite mabushikute   
Wakuwaku ga tomaranai ze   
Ore no mon sa

What could I do for others in my life time but to help them? Like I helped Ken. I helped him find his inner true self, and get past what he did as the Digimon Emperor. I told him that everyone makes mistakes…not as much as me. I make mistakes most of the time. I used to think that my whole life was a mistake before this day. But it's not anymore. Because I realized that all my mistakes are just a part of me, and that's all I can be. Me. I'm fine the way I am. I mean, so what if I'm not as perfect as Takeru, or I'm not as smart as Ken or Izzy? I didn't ask to be that way. I never wanted to be that way. I only truly wanted to be me. So you can't judge me for what I'm not. Why don't you judge me for who I am first?

Googuru wa shitteru ze   
Tatakai to yuuki no imi   
Itsu demo soba de miteta   
Googuru wa akashi da ze   
Ano hito kara ore e to   
Watasareta taisetsu na   
Monshou to onaji na no sa   
Kakkoii daro 

All my friends mean a lot to me. All my family means a lot to me. Everyone means a lot to me. I'd never want to redo my life, or my mistakes. The downfalls in life are there so they can show you something. Who you truly are inside. They showed me that nothing is accomplished without faith. I have faith. I know you have faith. I succeeded so far in my life, so I showed all those people it's possible. It's possible to be successful. It's possible to not be a screw up. It's most possible to be yourself throughout life. I was myself. That's all I could be. I am what I am. And this is me.

********

AAAHHH!!! Don't leave me Daisuke!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!! …please review if you liked it! ^_~


End file.
